This invention relates generally to a static testing device for testing automobile components. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a device for testing and measuring the forces created by road imperfections on automobile tires under particular loads and a related method.
Efforts to measure the forces created by various road surfaces upon a tire tread have been addressed by several prior devices. Generally, these prior devices disclose methods of quantifying the forces placed upon the tire tread and the reaction of the tire and tread to these forces. The forces measured include the lateral displacement of the tread and spring force of the tread during use. Such conventional testing is done to evaluate the integrity of the tire under use conditions when the vehicle to which they are attached is maneuvered under normal and extreme situations. However, these prior devices evaluate only specifics of the tire and the reaction of the tire tread to particular motions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,118 discloses one attempt to evaluate the force of the tire on the road bed. The device disclosed by this patent measures the force of a particular footprint of a tire on a road bed. However, the road bed disclosed is flat and the measuring is performed through needles placed in holes in the base plate of the device. Neither this nor other known devices are capable of evaluating the entire footprint of the tire for a road bed that is variable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that allows for the measurement of force created by a tire during the application of a known force on the tire.
It is a further object of this invention to measure these forces for particular road bed topographies. In this way, the forces produced and experienced by the tire may be determined for road surfaces that are variable.
In one form, the present invention provides an apparatus for static testing of a vehicle tire. The apparatus includes a support structure and at least one pair of guide members vertically extending from the support structure. At least one pair of guide members includes first and second vertical guide members spaced a distance apart and disposed generally parallel to one another. At least one cross member is slidably interconnected with the first and second vertical guide members of at least one pair of guide members such that the first cross member is vertically adjustable along the first pair of guide members. A first drive member is associated with the first cross member for moving the first cross member in a vertical direction. A tire mounting member receives the tire and displaces the tire vertically relative to the first cross member.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.